Forbidden Places: Christmas Party
by Elicia1
Summary: [EC] There are things you shouldn't do at a Christmas party, especially not at the MDPD one. But Calleigh has other ideas. EC smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

A huge thanks to Leela without whom this story probably wouldn't exist and to Newbie and Delkolover for their help.

This fic is going to be the last M rated story I'll post for CSI Miami. I have decided to keep that part of my work for myself and my close friends.

I also wanted to thank the people who took a little of their time to read my stories and leave reviews. Their comments were always appreciated.

I hope you will enjoy this last fic.

* * *

Eric's eyes swept over the crowded ballroom. The Christmas party of the Miami Dade PD was a huge success if he could judge by the happy faces and merry laughter that surrounded him. He glanced down at his glass, a small smile on his face while pretending to be interested in the umpteenth randy joke Dan Cooper had decided to tell in the course of the evening. Ryan's laugh after a moment was his cue to join the amusement and he chuckled in good measure.

His gaze drifted once more to the other side of the room where Calleigh, Maxine and Natalia were deep in discussion with three young uniforms. He snorted as he saw one of the men give the blond CSI a very appreciative look, his eyes staying way longer than necessary on the deep cleavage of her black dress. She was definitely dressed to kill and had already made more than one victim.

Their eyes met over the room and a small smile appeared on her lips before her attention was once more grabbed by one of the men next to her. To hide his annoyance he took a large gulp of his fruit juice cocktail.

"I can't believe you came alone." Dan sneered at him for at least the tenth time. "You used to bring drop dead gorgeous women every year. I was so ready to drool over your latest conquest. I must say I'm disappointed in you."

The pretty redhead standing next him jabbed him hard in the ribs, an unhappy and somehow shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Honey." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I'm sure she wouldn't have been as beautiful as you are. But still I'm disappointed Delko. Even Ryan managed to bring someone."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The other CSI scolded.

"Nothing. It's just that you came alone the last two years and I wasn't really expecting you to show up with a beauty like her." He nonchalantly answered pointing at the brunette a few feet away merrily chatting away with Alexx and her husband. "But Deb, you're still the most beautiful woman of the whole evening." He quickly added when he felt the hand of his date painfully squeeze his.

"You're walking on thin ice, Coop." Eric chuckled. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening, but I'm currently single."

The lie had come quickly and naturally, but anyone knowing him well would have seen through it. His eyes drifted back to the other side of the room and to his surprise he could only locate a smiling Natalia, still surrounded by a group of fans. He was about to turn his gaze to the dance floor when his cellphone vibrated to announce a text message. With a frown he grabbed it wondering who was paging him at that time.

"You've got a message?" Ryan wondered. "I thought we were all off duty and only a bunch of unlucky souls could be called in. Don't tell me there has been a shoot out during our Christmas party. Criminals really have no morals, but then with the alcohol some of us downed it's probably the perfect moment to strike." He added with a chortle.

"No it's private." Eric answered with a smile when he recognized the sender. "I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call."

"Ah so you're not that single after all." His friends both laughed as Eric took off quickly.

* * *

As he rushed out of the ballroom, he looked down at the laconic message. '2nd floor stairs north' was displayed on the small screen. As he climbed the North staircase two steps at a time, he wondered what she was up to. If anyone noticed that they had left the party at the same time, their little secret might not stay one for very long. When he reached their meeting point, a frown appeared on his brow when he saw the empty hallway. He looked around wondering where she was hiding.

"Cal?" He was walking down the barely lit corridor when a hand grabbed his wrist forcefully and a soft body pressed against his.

"You took your sweet time." She teased him, her hands running over his chest before one hooked behind his nape and brought him down for a deep kiss.

"You're unfair. The only way I could have been faster is if I had flown here." His hands went automatically to the small of her back and when she wriggled closer pushing her pelvis against his he held his breath.

"Whatever…" She planted small kisses on his jaw, smiling when she felt his hands move to her hips and tighten on them. "You look mighty fine tonight…"

"You're not half bad yourself." He hissed when her mouth softly sucked at a sensitive spot on his throat. He felt the heat rise in his body. "And you certainly enjoyed the attention you got…"

"I enjoyed the scorching looks you sent my way far more. Not very subtle, but so very efficient…" She moaned in his neck, pressing herself harder against him. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his butt and she squeezed it with a large grin.

"What are you playing at, Duquesne?" She was trying to make him lose control, totally oblivious to the crowd gathered downstairs.

"You shouldn't have sent those smoldering looks my way. Now I'm in a naughty mood…" She added with an adorable pout

"So I can tell. We could leave, it's late enough…" He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"That's not what I had in mind…" Her sultry tone brought a frown on his face as he started to understand what she was talking about. He looked down at her with a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious…" Her smile widened at his shocked expression. His body had stiffened, indicating that the battle wasn't yet won. "What? It's not like you've never done it in public."

"Well never with people I actually know nearby." He turned his head and looked at the staircase he had climbed just moments before. He didn't mind playing with fire, but that was utter madness.

"So?" She took a step backward, a lovely pout on her mouth while she waited for his objections.

"Calleigh, we work with them every day…" He tried to reason, but she simply flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Horatio is only feet away..." He pushed again trying to get to her, but her only answer was to deftly undo his tie.

"And so is the Police Chief and I wouldn't be surprised if the Mayor pops in..." His voice was becoming huskier as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and started roaming over his chest. "Calleigh… This is madness… Anyone could walk on us…"

"Then we have to be quick and quiet. They're downstairs, they have no reason to come up here." She stressed. "I didn't think you had that kind of hang-ups… Maybe I should have taken Officer Brown up to his offer. He sure didn't seem to mind doing something wicked with me!"

"Who?" His mind drew a blank at the name.

"I'm sure you know him, most women at the lab are drooling over him." Calleigh barely managed to keep her face straight at his jealous expression. "He was very forward, and Maxine was so jealous. I must admit he looks good. I should go down and see if he still wants to play…."

She took a step back as to leave. In a second Eric's hand closed on hers and brought her back against him, his mouth descending on her throat.

"You certainly don't wish him bodily harm…" He whispered against her ear between kisses.

"Of course not…" Calleigh closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"Good…" He straightened his head to look at her flushed face. With a low laugh he accepted his defeat and gave in.

"And the women at the lab drool more over you than him. And how right they are…" Her hands resumed her roaming over his body. She looked up at Eric with a wicked smile. "So what now?"

"I thought you were leading the dance."

The grin widened on her lips. She took his hand and walked to the nearest wall, leaning against it. He took the sight in. She had bent one knee, pressing her foot against the wall behind her. The slit on the left side of her dress opened revealing one perfect leg and the lacy top of a black silk stoking. His smile widened at the inviting look she gave him.

He closed the space between them, one hand reaching for her thigh, the other for her nape. When their lips met in another passionate kiss, a moan answered him as their bodies pressed hungrily against each other. The music and noise from the party downstairs were quickly forgotten. They were playing with fire and the repercussions if caught would be nasty, but at this precise moment neither of them cared.

His hand moved up her thigh and to his surprise where her black panties should have been, he could only find bare skin.

"I only took them off after I paged you." Calleigh chuckled a little breathless. "What kind of girl do you think I am, Eric Delko?"

"The kind that is fucking against a wall while her friends are downstairs enjoying a happy party..." He answered nibbling her jaw. "Because this is fucking, Calleigh, and it's completely crazy."

"It sure is." She pressed his head harder against her, loving the sensations his lips were enticing. She had fantasized about this moment a thousand times in the past years, never thinking it would actually happen and she intended to enjoy every single minute of it.

The heat increased in her body when his hand squeezed her buttock and pressed her harder against his growing erection. She felt another rush of wetness between her thighs. They wouldn't last long, but considering the circumstances, that was probably a good thing.

His impatient mouth pressed against the sensitive skin where throat and shoulder met and he playfully bit her soft skin.

"I love this dress." Calleigh closed her eyes as his lips nibbled at her collarbone. "The cleavage is a little deep, but the view is damning. You've made quite an impression."

His tongue darted out at the last word and slowly trailed down until he reached the valley between her breasts. He reverently kissed the soft skin before his mouth, gently biting one mound, then the other. Calleigh's fingers tensed on his shoulders and she ground herself harder against him to alleviate the ache between her legs. Understanding her need he moved one thigh between hers and pressed it against her core as he straightened against her. Their eyes locked for a second before their mouths met once more.

Grasping her hips with both hands, he pulled her up in his arms and pushed her higher against the wall. The right strap of her dress was quickly discarded revealing one perfect breast.

She murmured her approval at their new position and hooked her legs around his hips. His lips closed on a budded nipple and he hungrily drew it into his mouth sucking at it fiercely, almost painfully. A soft cry escaped her, as shivers ran down her spine. Her hand grabbed his hair, forcing him closer.

His fingers traced the outline of her garter-belt and slowly made their way between her thighs. She whimpered at the contact, she pushed herself up using his shoulders as leverage to allow him better access. He lazily grazed her folds, barely separating her outer lips. Her nails painfully dug into his flesh, but he went on with his torture. Her breathing quickened with every light brush against her core and her legs tightened around him.

Gradually he increased the pressure against her center, one finger finally parting her. Her breath caught in her throat and she softly moaned. Teasingly he traced her entrance until she couldn't bear it anymore and she pushed her hips against his hand. Eric smirked against her skin and he gave in to her, pushing a finger into her heat. With a gasp she rocked her hips to bring him deeper inside of her. He set a slow rhythm not totally giving in to her demands. Her eyes were resolutely closed as she moved against him. She looked lost in the sensations he was creating, blind and deaf to the noise the people gathered downstairs were making.

He gently bit her oversensitive nipple and withdrew his digit. Her eyes flew open at the loss when she had been so close. His mouth covered hers and he lazily played with her lower lip. Cupping his cheek she hungrily kissed him back, sucking at his tongue and pressing herself against the hand that had deserted her. He probed her again, loving the way she was moving against him, desperate for more. Without warning he inserted two fingers inside of her and she flung her head back in a hiss. Her body resumed its rhythm, impaling herself harder with each thrust. Her breathing became harsher as she gradually lost control. He felt her body starting to tense around his fingers and to help her along he stroked her swollen clit with his thumb pressing hard against it. Her body went rigid as he sent her over the edge. His lips immediately covered hers to catch her cry as she rode her orgasm out.

Her head was still spinning from her climax when she felt Eric move them. Her thighs tightened against his hips and she wound her arms around his neck as he resolutely made his way towards a door nearby. She caught their reflection in the mirrors of the ladies' room and she couldn't help a chuckle at the view.

"What is so funny?" Eric wondered amused.

"We are. Tussled hair, disheveled clothes, smudged make-up..." She explained, a bright smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling.

"That's what happens when you're thoroughly ravished..." He joked, pushing her into a seated position on the sink ledge.

"Not thoroughly enough." She seductively smiled at him as she lounged slightly back in a sensual pose, her legs parted slightly and the strap of her dress riding low enough to show a mouth-watering cleavage. He grinned at the blatant invitation for more.

"And who said we were finished?" He wondered as he moved between her thighs. "Why do you think I moved us here?"

She cupped his cheek and they kissed slowly at first, but soon their mouths hungrily fed at each other. With a sigh she pushed him a little away and went for his belt buckle. In a second his hand stilled hers.

"I'll take care of that." He pressed urgently, at this moment trusting no one but himself to perform the task.

With a chuckle she leaned back against the mirror and watched him carefully unzip his pants and free himself from the restraints of his pants.

"Nice, very nice... But maybe you should lose the pants completely." She teased him, looking at him through half-closed lids. He slowly shook his head with a smirk. Her own smile disappeared as she straightened and grasped the lapel of his tux to pull him against her. Her thighs parted as he pushed between them. "Well then we should get going. We don't want our friends to wonder what we have been up to."

"Certainly not." His hands grabbed her hips and slid her buttocks closer to the rim of the ledge. Her legs automatically wound around his waist pulling him closer and leaving no doubt of what she wanted next. With one sure stroke he entered her. Her eyes closed and she moaned at the welcome intrusion. Her head rolled back, her legs tightening around him as he set the rhythm.

Eric nibbled at the column of her throat, careful not to leave any mark on the pale skin. He pressed harder, twisting his hips as he forcefully drove into her. Soft mewling cries answered his efforts and her hips met his every thrust in earnest. Tension was building as their rhythm grew more frantic. Pushing her hands against the ledge she straightened to press her face against his shoulder and drink his scent in. She whimpered against his skin, her hot breath and moans sending shivers through his body. He closed his eyes and grasping her hips changed the angle of his strokes, now desperate for completion.

At that moment his brain registered noise coming from the corridor. He stilled, his senses in alert, wondering if someone was to enter the ladies' room. Calleigh groaned in protest at the full stop he had imposed.

"Oh God, don't stop." Her plead was urgent and she rocked against him, tightening her grasp around his shaft and making sweat break at his brow. But his sanity was back if only marginally.

"I think someone is coming…" He pressed a hand against her mouth as he intently listened to the noises from the corridor. A soft tongue playfully licked his palm and Eric looked at the woman in his arms a little shocked by her lack of concern. She playfully squeezed her inner muscles making him groan. His eyes met her amused green gaze and he felt her smile against his hand.

Laughing could be heard and soon the sound of a conversation between two women was audible. His eyes opened his shock as he recognized the voices. From all people to catch them in the act Natalia Boa Vista and Maxine Valera were definitely not the ones he would have picked.

He looked at the two rows of doors to his left and decided that hiding was their only alternative. Their bodies still intimately entwined, Eric lifted Calleigh from the ledge and quickly moved them across the room to the stall furthest away to the entrance. The door had barely closed on them when their two friends entered the room.

"I told you it would be quieter up here." Maxine noted with a satisfied tone. "I hate queuing when I go to the bathroom."

"You definitely were. And we certainly don't want the boys to wait on us for too long." Natalia giggled. "I wonder where Calleigh went… Didn't she say she just wanted to go out for a breather?"

His body tense, Eric looked at the half-opened door of the small compartment hoping the girls would choose a booth closer to the entrance. Doors opened and closed, and much to his satisfaction the easy conversation went on, their presence remaining unnoticed. He drew his attention back to the woman in his arms. She was fighting against her urge to burst out laughing, apparently amused at being almost caught. He pressed her against the wall of the stall with a vengeance, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

"Well maybe she met someone and lost track of time." Maxine chimed in. "But her loss is my gain."

Calleigh looked at Eric through half closed lids, a smile widening on her lips as she listened to the girls' conversation. She slowly shook her head at Max's comment and raking her fingers through his hair tugged him down for a kiss. She raised herself slightly using his shoulders as leverage and pressed down, taking him to the hilt. A low moan escaped her when she felt him harden inside of her. Eric immediately grasped her hips, desperate to still her movements.

"You sure replaced her well at Matt Brown's side." Natalia noted in good humor.

"She wasn't really interested anyway. I'm merely doing her a favor."

Water was flushed and doors opened as both women left their stalls. Calleigh's kisses grew more fervent and he felt his control slip as she once more tightened her grip around his shaft. The heat radiate from her body was scorching him. He wanted nothing more than lose himself in her and hoped that both women would leave the room soon. Her legs hooked higher on his hips, her high heels painfully digging in his legs. Trying to change their position into a more comfortable one, Eric bumped their bodies against the partition.

"Did you hear that?" Maxine wondered, her head turning toward the stalls. Her words immediately brought the lovers to a new full stop.

"Hear what?"

"That thump and I thought I heard someone moan earlier…" Maxine whispered, suddenly concerned that they weren't alone.

Eric's attention was again completely drawn to the action taken place on the other side of the door. With a smile, Calleigh pressed a kiss against his temple before going for his mouth. At that moment she honestly didn't care if they were going to be discovered. It was a risk she had been ready to take. Her tongue invaded his mouth, rediscovering its every recess. Her inner muscles clenched around him as he lazily rocked his hips against her. The deep penetration coupled with the forced stillness had been as much pleasure as pain. And Calleigh welcomed the easy rhythm. Soon they were lost in each other and their friends forgotten.

"You're delusional, Maxine." Natalia laughed. "I didn't hear a thing."

"No, I think someone else is here."

"Hiding in the ladies' room? I don't think so." Natalia matter-of-factly commented. "That was probably the air conditioning. Those things can be damn loud."

Maxine walked towards the closed doors ready to check everyone of them. She opened the first one, only about five stalls away from where Eric and Calleigh were hiding. She took another step and pushed the next door open. Her hand was already on the third door when Natalia's tone became more urgent.

"Come on, stop that. There is no one here. We're expected downstairs."

"Give me just a sec. I want to…" Maxine pleaded.

"No! This is ridiculous, Maxine. I have better things to do than watch you open doors or crouch on the floor." Natalia chided her. "I'm going."

"Okay. Wait for me..." Maxine turned around with regret and rushed to already closing door. "Natalia..."

When they heard the receding footsteps in the hallway, Calleigh pushed her head back and looked at Eric with a faint smile.

"Well, that's what I call a close call." She whispered breathless from their kissing. "But now I want more. And harder."

At her last word Eric grabbed her hips and thrust hard inside of her. Her head rolled against the wall, her eyes resolutely closed as she let the tide rise. He alternated slow, shallow strokes with harder ones, filling her to hilt before withdrawing almost completely. Their mating was almost brutal, but the forced interruption had increased their hunger and they both now only cared about release.

He picked up the pace, his body pressing hers against the hard surface. With a whimper she grabbed the top of the stall and used this new position to push herself up and down on him. She met him thrust for thrust, squeezing him hard to increase the friction between their bodies. His mouth found her neck as he pumped harder. They picked up the pace and their moans filled the silence as their movements became more frantic. At each upward stroke the fabric of his pants rubbed against her clit and Calleigh felt the tension built to a fever pitch. Her hands clenched on the stall as she danced with him, not missing a beat. He changed the angle of his penetration hitting several times the sweet spot that always pushed her over the edge.

Suddenly her body tensed and she moaned his name as the spasms started. She jerked against him, climaxing for the second time. He drove into her one more time before he finally let himself go with her.

After a while their breathing gradually slowed down. Calleigh unwound her hands from the partition and rested them at his nape, slowly caressing it. With a soft kiss he released her from his hold as he helped her down. He smiled and tenderly brought his mouth down on hers for a loving kiss.

"That was amazing." Calleigh said with a smile.

"Yes, it was…" He lazily nibbled at the corner of her mouth.

"We definitely need to do that more often." She added with a dreamy smile.

"You realize we almost got caught?"

"Yes, but it was so exciting, I'm still tingling all over. I really thought Max was going to find us."

"You actually enjoyed that." He noted, his tone a little disbelieving.

"And so did you. I didn't feel you get any less… excited." She wriggled her eyebrows at the last word, her voice a little huskier again. "But now we need to tidy up and get back."

She moved away from him and walked towards the sink. Her cheeks looked flushed and her hair and make-up were a mess. With a chuckle she grabbed several paper towels and handed him some.

"We should have used a condom, it would have been less messy…" She sighed as she washed the make-up smudges from her face. Eric chuckled softly at her matter-of-fact comment. You could leave it to Calleigh to focus on the practicality of any situation.

"Well that's the drawback of having a regular girlfriend, I don't have those anymore."

"And you better don't have any." She warned him in good humor. She looked at him as he straightened his clothes and threw the discarded towels. Men were certainly quicker at that kind of things. "Can you get my purse for me? I have brought some toiletries."

"Sure." He kissed her nape and was about to leave the room when what she had said sank in. "You brought toiletries?"

"A gal should always be prepared. You can never know what occasion you will be presented with." Her smirk widened. "It's a little like you going commando lately. It's a nice habit and so very practical. I like it."

"Well I kind of got that message."

"Good. And now be a darling and get my purse." She pressed. "I hid it a little further down the hallway behind a plant."

With a nod he left the ladies' room in search for her purse.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs a few moments later, he stopped at mid-stance and glanced at the people gathered in the huge ballroom in search for his colleagues and friends. He quickly located Dan, Ryan and their respective dates who were deep in conversation with Alexx and Tripp. Closer to him Horatio was standing next to the bar, deep in conversation with the night shift supervisor.

He made his way to the buffet to grab something to quench his thirst. As he helped himself to a glass of juice, a pretty blonde he had seen several times at the lab flashed him a bright smile, apparently intent to catch his attention. Behind her he could spot several of her colleagues who were attentively watching them. With a smile of apology he turned around to make his way toward his friends. As he walked away from the bar, he heard excited giggling behind him and a grin appeared on his face as he shook his head.

"Call off the search party, Coop." Ryan joked. "Eric Delko is still alive and apparently in one piece."

"That's very funny, Wolfe."

"Ah Eric, nice to see you remember you were supposed to come right back." Dan laughed. "This had to be the longest phone call ever. You should have taken her to the party. You would have saved a lot of money.

"Thirty-eight minutes?" Ryan whistled, checking his watch. "You never struck me as the chatty type. What have you been really up to?"

"Well I don't know, Ryan." Dan added. "But I do think he looks a little flushed."

"You might be right." Ryan agreed. "Maybe he's into phone sex."

"Ah yes, maybe."

"I did not have phone sex." Eric countered a little annoyed as he felt his face redden at the mere memory at what had really happened.

"Do you believe him?" Ryan wondered, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Nah, not for a second."

"Like I care what you think." Eric took a swig of his drink and looked at his colleagues.

"Leave him alone." Alexx chimed in, laughing heartily at the little scene that had played out before her eyes. "I'm sure that whatever he did was very entertaining."

Eric rolling his eyes as Alexx's comment brought even more laughter in their little group. Turning his attention to the crowd, he spotted Calleigh, Maxine and Natalia make their way towards them. The young women were merrily chatting and he wondered what kind of excuse Cal had come up with for having disappeared for so long.

There was little doubt that her explanation would probably not be questioned. And why would it? She looked perfect. No one could have guessed what they had been doing just minutes before. Her hair was again elegantly styled, her make-up perfect and if her cheeks were a little redder than usual, that was nothing unusual considering the heat in the room.

"Hi guys." Natalia called out. She looked questioningly at the little group whose laughing was finally dying down. "What? Did we miss something funny?"

"Yeah, we were just discussing Delko and his very long chat on the phone with a mysterious lady." Ryan replied with an almost straight face.

"I'm not sure if discussing is the appropriate word for phone sex, Ryan." At Dan's comment, the small group burst out laughing again attracting the attention of most people around them.

"Phone sex?" Calleigh repeated with a fake innocent smile. "That's kinky."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her, but she resolutely ignored his dark glance.

"I have better than that." Maxine's excited comment turned the focus from Eric to her. "I think we almost caught a couple having sex in the ladies' room upstairs."

"Oh that's interesting." Calleigh chimed in. "And did you stay long enough to find out who it was?"

"Maxine, you thought you heard something." Natalia corrected. "There is no proof anyone was actually there. I still think it was just your overactive imagination at work."

"Well you were the one who didn't want to check the stalls…" Maxine reproachfully reminded her.

"Of course I didn't want to. First I didn't hear a thing and second imagine how embarrassing it would have been if two people were really going at it. Especially if we knew them…"

"I would have checked." Calleigh chimed in matter-of-factly. Her eyes met Eric's and her smile became mischievous. She winked at him, before turning her attention back to Maxine.

"I should have gone to the bathroom with you then. Natalia is no fun." Maxine pouted.

"Well fun or no fun, I'm leaving. Have all a nice weekend and you on Monday." She quickly waved at them and rushed to a young man apparently waiting for her.

"I must admit I'm a little tired. This week has been hell. Should we go home?" Alexx looked at her husband and the quiet man simply nodded. "Are you coming with us Frank? Your place is on our way home."

"If you don't mind..." Tripp answered a thankful smile on his face. He turned his glance rapidly back on the group of young CSIs in front of him. He warningly glared, daring them to make any comments to his face.

"This has been the fourth car in a year. He must be on a roll." Ryan chuckled when Tripp was out of hearing range.

"Well actually, it's been four within the last eight months." Eric noted, watching their friends leave the room.

"Talk about bad luck." At Coop's last quip they all burst out laughing.

"Cal, can I have a word with you?" Maxine looked uncomfortably at her friend as she led her several feet away from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Calleigh wondered a little worried at her friend's urgent tone.

"Well… While you were gone, I kinda hit it off with Matt and he asked me… if I wanted to have a drink with him after the party." Her body was rigid as she apparently searched for the right words. "I said I was going to think about it, because I didn't want to say yes before talking about it with you."

"With me?" The blonde asked surprised.

"Yeah, you seemed to like him …" Maxine explained. "If you're interested, I won't..."

"Oh Maxine! He is very nice, but definitely not my type." Calleigh cut her off with a chuckle. "You are more than welcome to go out with him."

"Really?" She wondered a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course. Now go back and say yes before he thinks you're not into him." The blonde teased. "And have fun."

"Hey Calleigh, what did you tell her?" Dan wondered when she walked back towards them. "I don't think I have ever seen her run that fast."

"Oh nothing, she just has a date and doesn't want to be late for it." Calleigh answered with a satisfied grin. "Enjoy the rest of party. It was very nice meeting you, Deborah and Jade. Guys, I'll see you on Monday, unless of course we get called in during the weekend."

She had barely left the room that Eric's cell started vibrating again.

"Oh Eric, my friend!" Dan said in a mock low voice. "I think you're requested for the real thing now. I sure hope you have enough energy left."

"You know, you'll have to introduce her to us."

"Forget it, Wolfe." Eric answered absentmindedly as he looked down at the message Calleigh had just sent. The text was directive, concise and left no doubt about what he was supposed to do. "I guess I'll leave now."

"Greet her for us." Coop yelled after him as he left the premises in search for Calleigh.

* * *

He quickly made his way in direction of the parking lot where they had parked their cars earlier. Knowing her she would probably be waiting for him there. Sure enough he found her leaning against her Crossfire, her arms crossed in front of her. When she saw him she pushed from the car and happily smiled at him.

"'Home now?'" He wondered jiggling his cell at her, his brow raised in good humor.

"What? It was self-explanatory and you couldn't miss the meaning." She answered sweetly while opening her car.

"Were the four exclamation marks really necessary?"

"That was just in good measure." She giggled as she was about to enter her car.

"Hey wait a sec, Ms. Duquesne. I have a question for you. You would have checked?" Eric asked, remembering her earlier jibe when their colleagues were making fun of him.

"What else was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Nothing?"

"You're no fun, Eric."

"That's not what you said twenty minutes ago."

"I always talk nonsense after sex." She giggled when she saw his half-shocked expression. "But one thing is sure we have to do that again. I always thought we should give the showers at the lab a go."


End file.
